


Beginner's Luck

by cielsdemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first lick earns him a sigh. The second, a moan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginner's Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut and we aren't even sorry.
> 
> Who doesn't need a little more Eric/Grell lovin' in their life, am I right? Enjoy ;)

Grell arches up into his hands with a luxurious moan of his name. “ _Eric_.”

 

Mouth split wide in a smile, Eric leans down and brushes Grell’s hair to the side, sweeping it off of her back to fan across the bed beside them. “What do you need, darlin’?” He dusts kisses down her spine, tracing the knobs with his lips, his tongue.

 

“You know, silly man,” she replies, the words gusting out on a sigh. She angles her hips up, pressing her ass against him. Eric tsks softly, teeth a gentle warning on the soft skin of her flank.

 

“Not just yet.” His tongue traces a curling line from the outside of Grell’s hip under her ass to her inner thigh. “Open your legs, doll.” With a purr, Grell spreads her legs and Eric pushes his palms against her inner thighs, spreading them wider.

 

His kisses trail lower, over the slight swell of her ass and down, between the spread of her thighs and onto the smooth patch of skin behind her balls. Eric sucks a kiss there, tonguing the soft skin, and Grell moans.

 

Eric digs his fingers into her hips and lifts her up, angling her body exactly where he wants it. Grell doesn’t fight him; her limbs are pliable and easy to maneuver as he holds her up and lowers his head.

 

The first lick earns him a sigh. The second, a moan. By the time he’s circled a dozen times around her opening without pushing inside, Grell is squirming. Her hips shift in his hands, searching for friction or more of his tongue, he isn’t sure. She won’t find friction. He’s holding her hips off of the bed for a reason and when she figures that out, she keens and writhes in his grasp.

 

“Eric!” She grits her teeth and wriggles, fists clenched tight in the bedclothes. Eric lifts his head.

 

“What’s up, sweet?” he asks, amusement coloring his words.

 

Her eyes are like fire when they meet his. “More,” she hisses, sharp teeth bared. “ _More_.”

 

Eric grins. He hauls Grell up onto her knees and settles in behind her, one of his hands reaching out to push down on the center of Grell’s back and keep her pinned in place. He bows his head and his tongue slicks a wet path from her perineum to the base of her spine. Teeth nipping, he bites into her left cheek and raises a pink mark that’s stark against her pale skin.

 

Eric works his tongue into her slowly, circling and laving over the pink pucker of her entrance until Grell is wordless and barely able to make a sound. There’s a wet circle of precome underneath her on the bed but Eric continues to ignore her cock and focuses his attention on the flushed pink skin of her ass.

 

Grell flushes so prettily; her skin goes pink at the slightest provocation and Eric loves it. He goes out of his way to make her blush at work; spends hours in bed with her tracing the flush that travels across her skin down, down, down to the tip of her pink cock; and delights in gripping her ass tight enough to leave red imprints where his fingers lay.

 

“Eric,” Grell manages, voice breathy. “Please.”

 

Eric lifts his tongue off of her hole and kisses her. “Please what?”

 

Groaning, Grell tosses her head against the pillows, face buried against one. “Fuck me.”

 

Eric grins. He lowers his head again and licks at her rim, opening her with his tongue wide enough to fit one finger inside her. “Not yet,” he says, moving that one finger slowly. “Not until you come for me.”

 

Almost before he can react, Grell’s hand darts toward her cock. She only manages to touch her fingertips to it before Eric knocks her fingers away and scolds her with a sharp smack to her right cheek. “Oh no. You didn’t think it’d be that easy, did you?” Grell snarls at him and he laughs. “Shh. I’ll give you what you want; you just have to play nice.”

 

 

Grell groans, her entire body shuddering as Eric’s finger presses in and curls up. His fingers and tongue ply her open, working at tight muscles diligently until they loosen and she’s no longer vise-tight around his knuckles.

 

Eric then crooks his fingers, pulling them nearly all the way out and deliberately rubbing the gland inside of Grell that makes her scream. Her fingers clench in the sheets, yanking at them toward her as Eric mercilessly pumps his fingers inside of her.

 

“Eric,” she gasps, near sobbing his name. “Eric. _Eric_.”

 

“That’s right, gorgeous. Come for me. I know you can.” Grell’s breath catches, her body pitching forward and nearly out of Eric’s grasp. He tightens his grip on her hip and drags her back toward him, fingers slipping across her stomach and holding her up off of the bed. “None of that, darlin’.”

 

He kisses the base of her spine and drags his lips down until he can flick his tongue against her stretched rim. Apparently, that’s all the push Grell needs. She keens as she comes, a nearly unrecognizable wail of Eric’s name on her lips and her stomach jumping under Eric’s palm. Panting, she turns her head and tosses her hair out of her face with a flick of her chin.

 

“Fuck me,” she sighs, eyes slipping closed. She’s spent, cheeks flushed bright pink and sweat glistening on her brow.

 

Eric pulls his fingers free of her body and settles back on his heels before dropping to his knees. “Don’t mind if I do,” he drawls, picking up the lube on the bedside table. Grell’s eyes pop open and she licks her lips, hands attempting to push herself upright.

 

“Eric, I…” Her eyes drop to his cock and the fingers he has working over it, slicking it thoroughly. Grell bites her bottom lip as Eric leans over her to brace one hand beside her head. He kisses her, teeth catching gently on the lip she just bit.

 

Eric grins as he pulls away and settles down behind her, hands finding holds on her hips. “Eric,” she moans, wriggling tiredly in his arms. He shushes her and pulls her toward him, positioning her until all he has to do is push forward.

 

The head of his cock slips inside her loosened hole and they both moan as Grell clenches around him. “Ah, please. Eric…”

 

“You can take it, Grell. You can. There we go…” Eric pulls her slowly toward him, working his hips with minute rolls that guide him deeper and deeper until finally… His breath leaves him on a hiss as he bottoms out, Grell’s body dragging him in as deep as possible. “Fuck.”

 

Grell grunts a noise that sounds like an agreement. Eric chuckles softly and leans over her to press his lips to the back of her head. “Hold on tight, doll,” he warns, lips brushing her ear. Grell twists her fingers in the sheets again and looks up at him over her shoulder. With a smile, Eric straightens up and cups his hands around Grell’s hips.

 

He holds her steady, their bodies pressed tight together, then pulls his hips back slowly and snaps them forward, burying himself to the hilt in one smooth, sharp thrust. Grell cries out, turning her face to hide it in the pillows.

 

Eric yanks Grell’s hips up, holding her off of the bed and in place for each of his thrusts. Their skin slaps together from the force of each one and Grell’s voice is high and sharp as she expresses her enthusiasm. Her toes curl, feet hooking around the backs of Eric’s thighs as his thrusts rock the bed. He drops forward, hands on either side of Grell’s shoulders, and thrusts faster, pushing Grell’s body up the bed with each snap of his hips. Grell’s voice wavers over a shout of his name and she slaps a hand against the headboard, stopping herself from moving any further up the bed.

 

“Told you to hold on,” Eric laughs, breathless. His laughter fades into a groan as Grell clenches around his cock and rolls her hips back against him. “Fuck, darlin’.”

 

Eric’s rhythm falters and he adjusts his stance, knees widening as he reaches out to grip the top of the headboard and use it to steady himself and move even faster. Grell smacks both of her hands against the headboard and tosses her head, sending hair cascading down her back between them. She pants up at Eric and he drops one hand, fingers curling around her jaw to hold her steady as he steals a kiss.

 

Moaning against his mouth, Grell arches and shoves her hips back, wrecking Eric’s rhythm again and forcing his cock deeper inside her. In retaliation, he bites at her lip and thrusts up, slamming into her prostate and forcing a squeak from between her kiss bruised lips.

 

Breathless, Grell drops back down into the pillows and moans, hips undulating. “More,” she moans, twisting under Eric like she wants to roll over. He pins her down with one hand between her shoulder blades, fingers tangled through her hair, and sits up, his hips snapping forward.

 

“I got you.” He angles his hips up, fucking against that gland again and again until Grell is keening and tearing at the pillows. She throws one of them off of the bed and screams Eric’s name into another, her body shivering and shaking at the continued stimulation against her prostate.

 

Grell’s body clenches around him and Eric groans as he doubles over, his fist clenched against the headboard. He curses into the space between Grell’s shoulder blades as she clenches again, suffocatingly tight around his cock. He can barely manage another thrust before he’s coming, hips working in tight circles as he rides out the waves of his orgasm and empties inside Grell.

 

Grell allows him barely a second to get his breath back before she’s squirming, pushing her hips back against his softening cock and moaning softly. Eric pulls out with a soft groan and flips Grell onto her back, his hands pinning her hips to the bed when she tries to writhe up and rub off against him.

 

Face flushed and glasses askew, Grell scowls up at Eric, shoulders digging into the bed as she pushes her hips up toward him. Her fingers twitch beside her head like she wants to reach down and finish herself off but she doesn’t move; her eyes stay locked on Eric as he reaches down with one hand and slips two fingers back inside of her.

 

She moans, back arching, and presses her weight down against those two fingers. “Eric.” Her head tosses on the pillow, red strands of hair plastering themselves to her hot cheeks. Eric uses his free hand to brush them away and scoots forward on his knees, letting Grell’s thighs drape over his own until her legs are splayed wide in his lap.

 

Grell is too exhausted to fight him on this so Eric gives in to temptation. He scissors his fingers inside of her and smears his thumb through the come dribbling down her thigh, pushing it back into her loosened hole. She moans as he pushes up, rubbing gently at her prostate at first, then more firmly until she’s panting, cock jumping against her stomach.

 

“Dammit, Eric,” she gasps, hips shifting. Eric grins, pushing a hand through his hair to get it off of his face before he reaches down and circles his fingers around the base Grell’s cock. Her body draws taught underneath him and all it takes is one long, tight pull to make her snap.

 

Grell’s entire body jumps and she cries out, lifting off of the bed as come shoots toward her chin and arcs messily over her torso.

 

Eric milks her for every last drop, squeezing his fingers tight over the head of her cock until she’s spent and gasping underneath of him, chest heaving. He grins, smug, and picks Grell up by the waist, dropping their combined weight on the other side of the bed and out of the wet spot. Grell slumps against him, head pillowed on his chest, one of her legs draped across his thighs.

 

“Pretty good for my first time eating ass, huh?” Grell snorts against his collarbone. “C’mon, admit it. I rocked your world.”

 

“I think it was the two orgasms that rocked my world but think what you want, darling.”

 

Eric grunts, still smiling faintly. “Guess we’ll just have to do it again and see.”

 

Grell grins, purring her agreement into Eric’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> ;)
> 
> Join us on [tumbr](http://cielsdemon.tumblr.com)!


End file.
